


Captured

by LarryHemlinson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel gets jealous, Daddy Kink, Dean gets hurt, Dean is raped, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional, Jealous!Castiel, M/M, but only like 2-3 times, dean gets raped to save Sam, dean sacrifices himself, eh, end destiel, forced watching, if you don't like don't read, it is a little graphic though. Depends on what all you've read, little prep, not too graphic, sammy gets hurt, sudden entrance, the demon makes dean call him daddy, they'll be okay in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryHemlinson/pseuds/LarryHemlinson
Summary: "Don't hurt him!" Dean's voice comes out weak but forceful, his arms pulling harshly against the ropes.Sammy's eyes roll to the back of his head, close to unconsciousness as the demon plies the knife deeper into his upper thigh."Stop it, you son of a bitch," Dean spews the overly used line to the demon."Oh, you want me to stop? I'll stop alright, if you give me something in return." He says, twisting the knife."I'm not giving you anything!" Dean says, regretting it when Sam groans in pain. Sammy always comes first, no matter what."I'll do it- Just stop hurting him!"Castiel tries to say something, but the demon silences him.The demon tsks, walking over to Dean and leaning towards him, he whispers, "I want your gay virginity."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please. If you do not like it DO NOT READ, AND DO NOT POST HATE COMMENTS! Thank you! And if you like it, leave a comment of support or some kudos :))

"Guys, I don't think this is such a good idea." Castiel says nervously, glancing behind them. 

The street was dark and empty, only the impala in sight, a few feet behind them. 

"Cas, just because you're human doesn't mean you don't still have that angel courage in you. We'll get you back to being an angel in no time." Dean replies snappily, already tired of self-conscious Cas. 

Sam can't help but laugh, silently agreeing with his older brother. 

"I just... this doesn't feel right. Do you guys not feel that? That feeling of uncertainty?" 

Dean stops in his tracks, turning to face toward Castiel. "You really think that we don't feel uncertainty? Hell, everywhere we ever go, we're uncertain. We aren't angels, Cas. Just deal with it, you'll get used to it." 

With that, Dean turns back. 

Suddenly he hears Sams grunt, and he's seeing stars.   
\---

If the two brothers had a dollar for every time they've ever been tied in ropes, they'd be rich. 

Dean was coming to his senses, blinking his eyes open. The blinding pain in his right temple wasn't helping very much either. 

He could see Cas beside him, eyes open and blank looking. 

A short lived shout made his head snap up, looking in the direction it came from. 

Sam laid on his back on a metal table, arms tied above him. A demon hovered over him. 

Dean's getting tired of seeing demons hurt his loved ones. 

"Don't hurt him!" Dean's voice comes out weak but forceful, his arms pulling against the ropes. Sammy comes first, before anything. 

Sammy's eyes roll to the back of his head, close to unconsciousness as the demon plies the knife deeper into his upper thigh. 

"Stop it, you son of a bitch," Dean spews the overly used line to the demon.

"Oh, you want me to stop? I'll stop alright, if you give me something in return." He says, twisting the knife. 

"I'm not giving you anything!" Dean says, regretting it when Sam groans in pain. His mind races, Sammy can't get hurt on his watch. 

"I'll do it- Just stop hurting him!" Deans teeth are gritted in frustration. Why do they always get theirselves into these situations? 

Castiel tries to say something, but the demon silences him. 

The demon tsks, removing the knife. 

He moves closer to Dean, hovers over him and he leans in, whispering, "I want your gay virginity." 

The demand was so blunt and simple, Dean whipped his head back. "Hell no, you bitch! That's disgusting." 

"Oh, so you say no? I was going to let you three go if I enjoyed it, but now I don't think that offers on the table, unless you agree." 

"Again, no! Hurt me all you want, I will never let you do that," Dean spits out, enraged. 

"Still a no? Maybe I could just give your brother the same deal. You and I both know he'll agree so his older brother could keep his pride." 

"Don't you dare!" Dean roared, wishing horribly so that he could tear this demon apart, piece by piece. 

"Getting possessive now, aren't we? What if I don't want a little bitch like you? What if I want your sweet, sweet little brother?" 

"You better not lay a hand on him, or I swear-" 

"You swear what? You'll kill me? I don't think so, Deanie boy. You're here to stay. Unless you agree, or your brother could." 

"You son of a bitch," Dean says, cursing. 

"Oh Sam-" The demon started to call in a sing song voice. 

"No! I agree- I agree!" Dean winces. 

"You agree to what, Dean?" Castiel asks, getting no response. 

The demon cackles. "Lovely." He snaps his fingers, two demons coming from the shadows. They grab him on either side, bringing Dean to their master. 

"Dean?!" Castiel sounded worried. "What's going on?" 

Dean smiles tiredly. "It's okay, Cas. I'll be okay. I'll be back." 

"Oh, you think we're going anywhere? No! They're going to watch every moment." 

Deans head whips around, "excuse me? What? I didn't agree to this!" He's angry- Cas and Sammy watching... what a shame he'll be... 

"Oh sweetheart, you can't go back on this deal." 

The demon grabs Dean, and to his surprise- cuts the ropes. He whispers in his ear, "If you try to escape- I'll kill them both and go in with no prep. Now strip." 

Dean shudders with disgust. He slowly unbuckles his jeans, slipping them off with uncertainty. 

"Dean, what the hell?" Cas sounded betrayed, hurt, angry. 

Dean couldn't meet his gaze. There was a lump in the back of his throat. 

He slowly attempts to take his shift off- but a growl stops him. 

"You're too slow- this is happening one way or another." The demon grips him by his waist and rips his shirt off. 

Deans boxers go next. Deans so naked, so humiliated. His gaze stays on the floor, his hands covering as much as he can. 

The two demons come and lift an unconscious Sammy off the metal table. 

Good. He won't see Dean in his worst moment. But Cas... the metal table is moved- right in front of Cas. It being Vertical in front of him. 

Dean is shoved: bent over it and slammed on the metal table. Deans hands grip the sides of the table. He looks up, meeting Cas's gaze. His blue eyes are held with a mixture of emotions. But.. jealousy? Is that jealousy being the main emotion? 

"Stop it! Dean! What are you doing? Don't do this!" Cas says, his voice confused. 

 

"You're going to be my perfect little bitch," the demon says. "Open up, baby doll." 

"Dean, don't do it! And you keep your filthy hands off of him, you dickhead." Cas demands. 

The demon looks at him expectantly, anger in his gaze. It was obvious what he was interpreting. 'Do it, or I'll do your brother,' 

Dean hesitantly opens his mouth, the demon putting his fingers in Deans mouth. Dean tries to coat them as good as he can. The demon would destroy him if he went in dry. 

Cas let's out a low noise. Was that a jealous growl? 

"I'm guessing you are the kinky type, Dean. Ever tried daddy kink? It's such a turn on. That's what you'll address me as, got it?" 

Dean refused to answer. This was already shameful enough. 

Suddenly a long, thin finger enters his ass harshly. "I said, got it, bitch?" 

Dean winces at the sensitivity and pain.   
He can't help but be forced to look up at Cas, asking for silent forgiveness. 

"Yes, daddy." And with that simple sentence, Cas gasps. The demon chuckles and fucks him with his digit, slowly at first, but gaining speed. 

It's deathly quiet besides the sound of skin against skin. 

The demon adds a second finger, Dean hissing slightly. He's squirming, he knows. His eyes refuses to leave the table. He knows Cas is watching every moment with betrayal. 

"Ready for the big stuff, eh?" The demon asks, knowing this will humiliate him. 

Dean refuses to be humiliated. He replies with a blank, emotionless answer. "Yes, daddy." But he wasn't thinking. He should've said no, geez he's an idiot. 

The demon stops himself as he pulls off his pants, working on his shirt. "What's the change in mood, baby doll?" 

Dean hears Cas growl again. God, how could that be so hot, but when the demon does it, it sounds so horrible? 

"Someone getting jealous over there? Awe, so sad. Castiel, the once angle now human, doesn't get Deans ass first. What a shame that is. I'm sure he'll be destroyed after me, boy. Have fun with my leftovers." 

Dean closes his eyes, wanting to slam his head in. 

He hears the demon take off his shirt, and the sound of boxers hitting the ground. Spit is heard behind Dean, the sign that the demon is coating himself. 

Deans shaking in fear. He barely had any prep, two fingers only. No matter how much he hated this, he knew he needed more prep. 

"Please, I need more prep." Dean can't help but beg. He's a virgin after all. Dean knows that he's huge, from the feeling of the demons boner on his thigh. The demon really will destroy him. "Daddy," he adds, although he hates himself for it. 

"Sorry, baby doll. But my patience is coming to an end, I asked and you said no. You're a big boy. You can do it." 

"No, I can't-" 

Before Dean can finish, he feels the demons head push in. 

Dean gasps in horror, gripping the bed so tightly his fists are turning purple. "No, no, no. Wait" He mutters in fear. He's never felt so scared and ashamed in his life. 

The demon doesn't wait, though. He slides right in. 

Dean can't help it. He's so big, so long, in his virgin hole. He screams. He hasn't screamed since that one time with the cat. He hasn't screamed this loudly since his mothers death. 

It's painful, so so painful. The demon bottoms out, his loud, horrible moaning drowning out his dying scream. 

He hears Cas yelling too. He can't decipher what he's yelling, but he is. Dean feels dizzy. Oh, so dizzy. 

The demon doesn't let him adjust. He pulls out, and slams back in. 

Dean doesn't have it in him to scream again. He just gasps in pain. 

It's a repetitive cycle after that. In out, in out. Moan, gasp, moan, gasp. 

The pain never stops, the skin on skin contact never fucking stops. 

Castiels' words never stop, either. 

The demon is panting above him, ignoring Dean's prostate. Dean has the pride to admit that, after everything that happens, he doesn't get hard once. 

Dean sees Sammy start to wake up. No. Stay asleep, little brother. Dean just wants this to stop. 

After a few more thrusts, the demon comes with a barrowling moan. 

As he comes in Dean, Dean looks up at Cas. 

Castiels' eyes have fury in them, but concern too. He's worried about Dean. He looks broken, hurt. And Cas has never wanted to kill somebody more than this demon. 

The demon pulls out. "That was great. I always knew you were a natural bitch. Now clean yourself up and you're free to go." But they could all tell that was sarcasm. This demon would never let them go. 

The demon puts back on his clothes and turns. But before he gets too far, Dean bends and grabs his fallen pants. His knife, the one he's been trying to grab the entire time he was being forced upon, was in the back pocket. 

"Have fun in hell, you son of a bitch." 

Dean grabs the knife, and stabs the demon through his heart. 

There's a deafening silence before the demon drops dead. 

The two side demons were coming fast towards Dean, but he was too angry. He killed them just as fast as they had come. 

Dean pants, shoulders moving with the rhythm. 

He wobbles silently to his clothes, struggles with getting them on. He then goes over to Cas, not meeting his eyes and cuts his ropes. 

Cas jumps up, hugging Dean. 

"It's okay, Dean. I'm here now." And with that, no matter how much Dean will ever go through, he'll always, no matter what, love Castiel Novak. 

"I love you, Cas," Dean says, finally letting himself cry after all these years. 

And still, till this day, Cas will be the one to wipe them away.

"I love you too, Dean."


End file.
